This is the Fairy Tail
by UmbraWatch
Summary: Two years after the Tenrou Island incident, Fairy Tail gains three new members, each bearing a unique and strange magic. How will these new wizards shape the future of the guild? Multicrossover, Slash, Het, casual talks of murder, gore, in depth depictions of metaphysical planes. Pairings undecided.


It started as most stories do, with tragedy. The supposed death of the Tenrou Island S-class hopefuls had hit the Fairy Tail guild hard. Two years had passed since then, and it had been a downhill spiral for the once thriving guild. Many of the minor members had ended their employment soon after the Tenrou event. This resulted in the guild being given smaller jobs from the Magic Council, because of their smaller member pool. On account of this, Fairy Tail had been forced to abandon their once magnificent guild hall to pay off the many fines to the aforementioned Council.

Now residing in a smaller, run down shack- I mean, guild hall, they were shocked to the sight that greeted them upon opening their doors one sunny morning.

"I told you they weren't accepting members!"

"Look, I told you what the little one said, they were desperate for members after their loss."

"If you both would silence yourselves, hello gentleman, lady." A boy, appearing no older than 20 (if that), greeted their would be patrons.

Wakaba and Macao blinked whilst Kinana gave the three a charming smile. "Good morning!" she chirped brightly. "Can we assist you in some way?"

"Yes, but could we perhaps move this inside? We haven't eaten in a few days." His companions' stomachs growled as if to cement his statement. The fairy tail members laughed, moving into the guild hall.

"By the way, I never caught your names?" Wakaba asked.

"My name is Alex." Alex was the tallest of the three with red hair that was cropped close to his skull, spiking up in the front. His outfit was strange, all leather and the same shade of red as his hair. The top was sleeveless with a silver zipper running down the front. He wore long black gloves to cover his skin up to his elbows. Around his wrist was a white leather cuff holding a black, Victorian style ruffle down. On his back was a large diamond shaped hole, exposing the smooth, tanned skin under his suit. His bottoms was a pair of leather leggings that hugged his legs like a second skin. Around his waist, they assumed he had a belt of some sort because falling around his legs was some sort of silky material that fell in strands. While at rest it gave the appearance of a robe's skirt. Up to his knees where a pair of boots that had a slight heel, adding about a half inch to his height in total.

"Name's Rhyn" the loudmouth of this group greeted. Rhyn was the shortest, a scrappy looking kid with shaggy black hair. He wore an orange shirt that had a gear printed on it in navy blue and a pair of green shorts that fell to his knees. A simple pair of sandals adorned his feet. Along his ear was a strange cuff, made of what looked to be melded cubes with strange symbols carved into it.

"My name is Jinsei." The would-be leader of the trio introduced, pausing to bow at his waist to the two elder men. Jinsei was dressed quite plainly, a shirt with a spiral design on it, a pair of jeans that looked comfortably worn and a pair of combat boots with the laces tucked into the sides. His eyes though, were what set him apart from his companions. At barest there was no discernible iris or sclera, but from the pupil outward many black rings decorated the purple orbs.

As Kinana moved to the kitchen, the two older men sat at the bar, nursing a mug of beer each. The slightly disappointed look in Alex's, eye didn't escape them. "Now, I assume you didn't come here to just introduce yourselves and leave." Macao hazard a guess.

"You'd be correct-"

"We wanna join, geezer."

"Rhyn!" CRASH

"Ah-FUCKING-"

"Rhyn, as immature as he is, is correct. We wish to apply for membership to the Fairy Tail guild." Jinsei requested, eyes snapping to the plate placed in front of him. Rhyn was already devouring his and Alex was eating slowly, more controlled.

"Well, It's not as if we're exactly overflowing with applicants. Kinana," The purple haired girl turned and smiled at the current guild master, already holding three application packets.

"Ah, thank you. If you three would just fill these out, we'll get your guild stamps and you will be able to begin taking missions." He explained, taking a sip of his beer whilst the three young men took the offered paperwork and began filling in the information.

"Looks like things are gonna get interesting around here, eh Macao?" Wakaba grinned, releasing a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Let's just get some better jobs first..." He muttered blandly, blinking in surprise as three packets were placed in front of him by a smiling Kinana.

"All completed and ready for filing." The girl chirped, pulling the guild's stamp from under the bar and making her way to the newest members of her beloved guild.

"There's one thing you need to be aware of before you join," Macao warned, causing Kinana to pause in her movements as the small group turned their attention to him. "In Fairy Tail, we're a family. A loud, dysfunctional, insane family, but a family none the less. We look out for our own through thick and thin." He explained, looking at the three with a hard look. "Can we count on the three of you to do the same?"

The steady gazes that met his were all the answers he needed and after a moment of deliberating:

Alex sported a violet emblem on his left bicep.

Jinsei now bore a baby blue emblem on his neck, close to the junction of his shoulder.

Rhyn wore his acid green emblem proudly on his stomach, right over his navel.

/Later that day/

"Welcome to the guild!"

"Glad to have ya!"

"I hope we can be good friends!"

The three new guild wizards were assaulted relentlessly with many greetings of their new guildmates, Jinsei took the greetings in stride, smiling politely and making easy conversation. Rhyn grinned and talked animatedly amongst the younger members, finding Jet and Droy particularly amusing.

"You don't want to join them?" Kinana asked Alex, leaning over to place a steaming teacup on a saucer in front of the redhead. The boy gave a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"I've never been one for parties." He said simply, sipping the offered tea. "Would you like to sit? I'm sure you could use a break from waiting on the entire guild all day." He smiled kindly, the chair across from him sliding out to allow the purple haired girl a seat when she accepted. He turned to watch the members of the guild interact, catching sight of two young lovers. Alzack and Bisca, he believed were their names. They seemed very much in love, and Bisca's belly was swollen with child.

"Do you have anyone special?" He asked softly, turning his gaze to his companion. The young lady gave a sad smile upon seeing the two before turning her eyed to her hands folded in her lap. His smile fell as his attention turned fully to the girl.

"I do." She confirmed. "But… I don't know that it is as theirs is."

He stood, moving his chair a bit closer and placing a hand on top of hers. Her eyes snapped to his as if breaking from her remembrance.

"Would you like to talk about it?" And so she did. Explaining her lost memories from her time as a snake, the few she had back, and Erik, her Erik, now rotting away in prison for crimes he committed after being tortured for years at the hand of a deranged cult. By the time she was finished, tears flowed down her cheeks in small rivers.

"Everything will be fine." He said simply, drawing her into a hug, meeting Jinsei's questioning eyes over her shoulder. The red head's gaze was fierce and protective and the look in the ringed orbs hardened, their owners giving a single, determined nod. Yes, everything would be alright.

No matter who had to vanish in order for their new family to be happy.

 **Hi all, Biboi here! Thanks so much for checking out my story! I'm really excited to work with this and my friends were kind enough to make Rhyn and Jinsei for me! a bit of clarification: Alex, Jinsei, and Rhyn (Pronounced Ryan just for clarification) are members of a team my friends and I have nicknamed 'Team Crossover' Alex is an Umbra Witch from my favorite game, Bayonetta. Jinsei possesses the Rinnegan from Naruto, and Rhyn is a bit of a surprise ;) All abilities from these crossovers are referenced as magic because I have converted them to magic (So the Rinnegan is an ocular magic like Freed's!) Hope that cleared up any confusion you may have had about the characters. See ya next time!**


End file.
